


5.

by Swhite



Category: 57 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	5.

5

 

厢房里烛光掠影，映得室内红帐艳丽如火，邕圣祐即便知道这是场戏，走近那被红盖头遮掩的人儿时，仍不住的紧张，细微声音在房间里响得明显，床边那人穿着如新娘，但邕圣祐分明知道，那方红布之下，是他的小男孩，庆许是这旧事过于可惜，让他怎么想都不舒服，只想把眼前人抱紧，再不撤手，那些敢与不敢的情绪一起外湧，不可阻挡。

 

彼时，赖冠霖仍不知那老妖已离去，安安静静待在新房等着猎物上门，但他懵然未觉，却是自己成了那瓮中人，要说少年人没有那些心思是假，小烛幽光，满室暧昧薰染，犹豫不决，也是真心，可人间诱惑多不胜数，爱人便是其一。

 

好像水到渠成就是破口，邕圣祐凑到他身边，隔着那块鲜豔绸缎感受手指骨感的触摸，男孩抓着那手袖，要将妖怪压在身下制服，可当真圈紧一双手腕，又闻到那阵熟悉的檀木香，晃神间便被搂着腰，拉扯到对方怀里。

 

那阵暗香由远至近，缎布的边角下露出那人熟悉的衬衫衣摆，怀抱的安心感也是，赖冠霖的警觉性一下放低，半挨在他身边，意欲扯下这女装的盖头布和衣裳，但邕圣祐只捉着他的手掌握在手心，歪了头吻在他要问话的唇上，他好奇的统统被抹消，这晚上经历的事儿够多，哪是一个亲吻就能了的事，他推却着要分开，但嘴唇温柔厮磨，把他那些焦虑也磨蹭掉大半。

 

直到那湿软的舌尖触在唇角，把他的回忆拉回到某个雪夜。

他捉紧了男生的手肘。

"等等，正经事儿还没搞定。"

"那只妖走了，已经都好了。"

 

赖冠霖把红盖头扯下抛到一边，邕圣祐的身姿极近，鼻尖贴在他脸侧，眼神未从那遮蔽物上收回注意，视线便对焦在他瞳中，一双眼睛埋藏的星火也被烛光点燃鲜明，他看着那对眼眸，慌张的收回目光，圈在他背后的双手暖烘烘的，连脸颊侧的那人的轮廓也热的滚烫。

 

并非小孩子，也知道这样一来一回不是儿戏。

 

男孩不问，他便轻轻靠近，将他脸颊亲了个遍，他鼻腔跑出一声轻哼，捉着他手肘的指尖悄爬到手臂，被压紧了身驱也像栓在原地，让人捆得更牢，下唇的柔软在他下巴窝磨擦，颊肉的细绒也彷彿能感受分明，他蹭来蹭去，似吻非吻，被撩拨的一方，便揪过他衫领，让男生如愿地吮吻，邕圣祐见他略带不满，张嘴将人轻咬，牙齿磨在粉色的唇肉，他挑起尖舌探得更深，将嘴腔里的硬腭和软肉舔滑个遍，赖冠霖被吻得晕眩，在那人勾圈起他脖子时，手也环上他的后背，伸出软舌与他嬉闹。

 

男孩纤瘦高佻，平日看来文弱，却隐隐比自己想的强硬得多，他被赖冠霖推至床沿，刚坐到边上，便跨脚伏到他腿上，裙衫被他动作拉高，露出里侧滚圆的膝盖要人心猿意马，他草草穿上那新娘的旧衣，里面甚么细致都没有，邕圣祐喉间一紧，眼神低暗。

 

赖冠霖瞧见他眉骨滑落的薄汗，连同他伏在腰间的手，一同传递湿腻的某种信号；他支起一条腿，探到他身后，运动用的中筒袜衬得他肌肤更白皙，裙挂的开口划得更寛，腿根在阴影下若隐若现，一片鲜红一点白，赖冠霖攫紧他指骨往下拉去，指腹下的肌理细腻，高温在他手心底显得极不自然，他抬眼一看，男孩确实抿紧了嘴，不再细作，邕圣祐不禁失笑，这诱惑人的功夫还真不是人人都会，他也不勉强，将手移开了，将他衣衫拉好，不说一句，竟真想继续当个谦谦君子。

 

男孩见他那抹浅笑，有些不岔，净把他当小朋友看；刚被他拽上衣摆，又摁住他的手不许动作，邕圣祐顿住，望向男孩，那张脸透粉明净，在他执着自己的手拉到衣衫下时，更是抹了艳丽一层红，他有些气愤的跪了起来，膝盖落在他腿侧，离得更近，他整个人被锁在男孩身下，赖冠霖把腰带抽了出来，开衫便松挎到两侧，透出底下年轻的驱体，他盯着看了看，又抬头看赖冠霖，男孩在他胯间坐下，欲望瞬即比刚才喷薄而出的血液滚腾还要激烈。

 

"要不要把蜡烛全点上，让你看得更清楚。"

 

年轻人甚么都敢做敢说，浑身叛逆的劲儿竟都用来对付他了；邕圣祐被他这样主动吓得慌神，在对方拉起他衬衫里的T裇时仍呆滞不动，赖冠霖连打底也没有，全身除了那大红裙挂，便只穿了条黑色的平角短裤，绵质物料被他两腿分开勒出更深刻弧度，邕圣祐的视线无处安放，男孩不等他反应，撩起衣摆，将他的T裇细细捲起，外衬的长袖衬衫摆蹭到他腰侧，痒、却又不及男孩触摸他的指尖轻，小心得像羽毛扫来描去。

 

衣服被他往上推到锁骨，邕圣祐精瘦，衣服底下裸露的肌肉线条比刚毅更温柔些，他伸手在他胸口摁，结实又不乏柔软，男孩有些着迷，指腹从肩头滑到胸口，又不经意的摸到那粉色嫩肉，身下的男生轻哼一声，他便有些得意，掌心贴近，摩挲中带有好奇，触到掌心的肌肉发热、从软细到硬实、干燥又乏着潮润，揉出一点点红，他的眼神一直滑落，皮带扣上的身体紧绷，他的呼吸渐渐急促，赖冠霖的手往下伸，那扣子好解的很，他一边拽开钮扣，一边望向邕圣祐，那双瞳孔被搅得墨深，浓的像无底洞，用细碎的七情六慾勾引他。

 

他呼吸着属于男生的气味和温度，携着那双搁在他身侧的手放到腿上，修长的五指错落在对方指间，这个身体对他自己而言无任何独特，比自己要粗糙的指纹、骨感的抚摸，顺着膝盖爬上更细滑的肌肤，男生低着头，紧盯着那只被自己锁死的、交叠的手，他有些使坏的捏紧手心底的骨和肉，叠握的手掌便将大腿掐得发红，灯火被他遮在背后，火光在他身上映出魅影，被他捏了又揉的皮肉发红，磨蹭的力度在加大，男生的呼吸声低重，不发一声，他的另一只手探进衫内，以更重的力气，揉搓着他的身体。

 

无名之火在燎原，那双手的拇指深陷在大腿内侧，邕圣祐瞧见他隐密的肌肤上一点小痣，便抚得更深，并用指腹蹭揉，他的后背也渗出了汗，赖冠霖前倾着身，盯着他低扇的睫毛看了又看，男生在他的注视下，仰着头贴紧耳根，那双唇吻在颈侧，被舔过的唇瓣黏腻，细致的水渍声在他耳边清晰的响起，他吮啜着自己的颈项，边轻细说话。

 

"奶奶说痣长的隐密，有福。"

"譬如长在哪里？"

 

赖冠霖的声音被他轻吻得有些飘，他的手被邕圣祐攫死，每次温柔抚弄，都有自己的份儿，如今那动作从腿侧滑到后腰，又伸到胸膛，每一次触摸都配合着邕圣祐的贴心回答。

 

他说这里，那里，所有别人看不见的地方有痣，都是吉利的。

 

赖冠霖被他摸得发硬，不自觉便整个人伏到他身上，腰臀紧贴着男生的下半身，邕圣祐的手在那裤沿探进指头，撩动的仔细，揉弄着男孩的臀肉，将对方显露的欲念擦磨得更加激烈，那肿的发疼的顶尖被压到男生牛仔裤的拉键处上下磨蹭，邕圣祐死盯着他的下半身，让愈发露骨的触摸更加下流。

 

赖冠霖脑子发涨，他感觉到邕圣祐也硬了。

 

探进他贴身衣物的手更加用力，裙衫往下滑，他探头便一口接一口的咬，像只野猫，有时轻轻的用牙齿抚弄，更多是野蛮的辗磨；他的手圈紧了赖冠霖的后腰，侧过头含着那粉色的软肉，微凉的触感在圈圈划划的挑逗下变得融热，他难耐的闷哼，舌尖的柔软让他舒服的头皮发麻，酥乱的感觉像是骨子里突然长出的绿芽，有些痒意和痛，陌生，但想要更多。

 

他想要更多，下体自觉的磨得更粗重，唇舌的舔咬伴着模糊的声音，使理智更加透明化，他像是玻璃里的滴水，一点点往来流，流得满地湿滑，整个人都不再是实体。

 

邕圣祐被他无意的肢体语言引诱得更加燥热，男孩的手把他的头按得更低，下体在一点点胀痛，赖冠霖慢慢加快的冲撞动作，将浅显的性慾一手拉到比理智更高的位置；赖冠霖扯开他的裤管，一把将里裤也拉扯下来，烫热的柱身蹭到他手心，抓了满手黏液。

 

赖冠霖看了一下手心，又下意识将晶莹的液体擦到腰间，他支起身把唯一的裤子也拉下，太随意了，只露了半处耻骨，要露不露的肉体被勒出红痕，他体内翻滚骚动的野兽将肉体噬咬通红，邕圣祐探手伸和他臀缝，指尖还未探进丁点，便被钳制住。

 

"你干嘛？"

男孩的眼角晕染色欲，他另一只手在那腿间狎弄，摸出几声哼哼叫叫。

"干你啊。"

"可是我也想上你啊。"

 

邕圣祐哑然，手心动作也停了，他仔细想想，又觉得公平竞争很重要，便真的撒手，靠在赖冠霖肩头，拉着他的手往身后带，男孩的耳垂在他耳语间被咬的湿热，他在认真的指导。

 

"一开始会很涩，但你要慢慢来，来，你打着圈揉揉，不行，太用力会痛，对，摁进去，伸着手指，等等，不，你看我试一下，你感受感受。"

 

他一双手掰开了臀瓣，拇指在皱折处轻揉，密处在他爱抚下更柔软，他探进指尖，又在他耳边交代：慢慢插进去，你看，是不是不疼。

 

赖冠霖被他摸得晕乎，手也停了动作，那纤长的手指在他体内搅动，太奇怪了，他感觉不适，又被另一只手轻揉着前端的酥麻感包裹，第二根手指也刺进后庭，模拟着交媾的动作，进进出出，他的指尖在抽插下带出一些湿滑，外物的突入惹来更多黏液产生，三根手指在搅动刮弄，柔软的内壁滚热，男孩被他的动作弄得软成一滩泥，他的腰贴在自己下体，也染满了清液，尚未交合的两副驱体早已泥泞不堪。

 

"等习惯了，你就可以试试进来，像这样。"

他插出手指，将赖冠霖的臀抬高，高翘的柱身滑过会阴，滑动的交啜声让人难为情，他长开了腿，让男生得以蹭到他臀间，他的声音小而低糯，忍着浮动不稳，特别乖巧。

 

"那要是弄疼了怎么办？"

"哪里会痛，不怕不怕。"

 

他被邕圣祐的温声软语哄得神智不清，男生的柱身在穴口来回戳动，指尖挑开软肉，挺进半分，他听见赖冠霖屏住了气，便让男孩放松，搂着抱着，把人摸得安心，又刺进一些，来来回回几次，他也肉慾缠心，两手将人往下压，一股作气，插到最深。

 

那声呜咽比哭还隐匿，腻耳得要血管涨热、一跳一跳。

 

"你怎么这么粗鲁？"

他一手狠捏男生的背肌，一手按在他腰盘想要起身，异物的磨擦带来热感和不适，他膝盖刚抬起一些，又被那对手掌给压住了腰，往下摁了回去，赖冠霖觉得他就是故意的；只见男生绷紧了下腹，在腰间轻轻抽动，专注的表情纯粹、一额汗津津的模样比平常更成熟，他不自觉收缩，弯曲着腰，不敢随他律动而做任何配合，他一张脸快要滴血，后面那处被辗弄出滑溜的体液，男生抱着他后臀抬起又往下压，细缝间的爱液黏在腿间在每次动作中糊弄出难堪的胶着声。

 

一圈软肉被高频擦动出火热感，他的脚跟蹭着邕圣祐后腰，随他压下胯骨的动作坐的更深，这一动作让两人同时吟出细碎的气声，愈来愈滚烫和涨大的顶端撞到他体内某处，脚踝收紧，赖冠霖整个人前倾，像块日晒多时的甜糖，摊在他胸口，散发出更香浓的气息。

 

他将人抱得更牢，男孩的臀腿被他捏得发红，他费力的抬起赖冠霖的腰，可男孩的软若无骨，只把他每次动作吃得更深，突然爆裂出的快感让邕圣祐也呜咽着透出情绪，他将男孩置于床铺上，勾起他一条腿，将私处撑得更开，每一次抽插都凶狠起来，赖冠霖被下半身噬魂的刺激惹出眼泪，压在他身上的重量磨着他柱身，像二次束缚，将所有汹湧的感受栓死。

 

难受极了，痒的厉害、比发烧还热，他抱紧了身上那人，嗓子也哑了一层情欲。

 

"快一点，好难受，好痒，快些好不好？"

好难受，他一边低吟，一边将腿张的更开，邕圣祐好像永远没有进到最深，下体吸啜的力度在一次次进出间累积更深，他发誓真不是故意的，但男孩发了话，他便没理由再留着力气，话音未完，他便在顶撞中又磨上半分，紧啜着他柱身的穴肉被抽插的血红，爱液流的凶猛，水泞一片被狂暴的动作拉扯出更羞耻的水声，在夜半时非常入耳。

 

他眼角滴下生理性泪水，还是不够的，他顶弄在体内的肉柱横冲直撞，相贴的肉体也感觉到那顶弄力度之大，快要坏掉了，他既害怕又莫名兴奋，邕圣祐把嘴巴都咬破了皮，哪里有这种体验过，可比自己摸自己爽太多了。

 

年轻的肉体跟得上青春的欲望，邕圣祐低头埋在他胸口，胯间的动作更加野蛮，嘴巴也不留力，但齿间咬含的下流劲儿，又将这些感觉拉扯得更膨胀更深。他忍不住呻出舒服的腻歪声，脚后跟压紧了男生腰，只会让人插得更用力；一波波情欲快感将理智冲没，甚么礼仪廉耻都成了冠冕堂皇的空话。

 

抽插的频率渐渐机械化，可从椎骨爬上来的快慰却没有因此停降，男孩开始泣呻，他处于这样的快感太久，强烈的刺激使他从舒服变为难受。

 

"不要做了，快坏了，我受不了了。"

邕圣祐捏着他双唇深吻，他的话语全变成呢喃，刺麻的感觉突然炸开，他的前端颤巍巍地流出大股清液，后庭剧烈收缩将人绞紧，又被蛮力破开，高潮后的敏感翻倍，他推着邕圣祐的胸口，啜泣着想要停止，

 

"求求你了嗯，我好难受，要坏掉了，你太慢了。"

男生被欲望弄得欲罢不能，他咬着男孩的每一寸肌肤，笑说：是太慢还是太久了。

 

他这架势简直是要操死他了。

 

几个快速顶弄，被重重蹂躏的前列腺被他推回风口，后穴的激烈收缩将男生夹射，下半身的不雅难堪让他高潮得更久，太下流了，但身体实在诚实。

 

刚发洩完的慾火被那花白而情色的肉体再度点燃，赖冠霖被他这样细看，也难以自控的流了更多的水，他被翻了个身，跪趴在床榻之上，随即让紧靠上来的体温烫的闷哼几声，指尖的骚刮使乳尖充血肿痛，但那之中幽幽冒起的快感更胜一切，刚刚肏进体内的柱身滚热的磨在腿根，时而戳动时而磨蹭，邕圣祐扯开那穴肉，抠挖出混合精水的爱液，一下子就把人看得更硬了，被他操得一塌糊涂的男孩，只一声不吭的翘起臀部任他鱼肉，他脑子发热，一下弯腰，咬舔起大腿根的嫩肉，男孩的腿脚马上发软，前端也不堪地滴着液体，他的口舌又游向囊袋和会阴，直直含弄到被插的软烂的后穴。

 

赖冠霖抓回理性片刻不到，又被人扔进海里，他止不住要哭，男生的舌尖舔进了穴口，灵活的肌肉在秘处插弄，可怎么也不如方才的激烈舒爽，他被勾起的色欲在玩弄间滋长，低哭间也终于扔掷了刚开始忍受的低线。

 

"不要用嘴巴，你快点进来。"

他往后伸手推开邕圣祐的脑袋，一双长腿大张，只哭着要大不了多少的男生进去操他。

 

邕圣祐起了身，便重新埋进湿热的穴肉里，紧致的包裹着欲望，他头皮一阵骚麻，胯骨自然地在抽插中慢慢加重，被磨蹭得敏感的肉壁，在三番五次磨合中更加兴奋，穴水分泌不停，像在迎合外物的突击，包容的很。

 

那一圈皱折被撑的平滑，沫花在进出间冒起又破掉，他不禁要慢慢动作，去看这幕既色情又让人目不转睛的场景，男孩的臀部高翘，在抽弄中轻微抽搐，他被细碎的肢体反应激发，下半身恶意的律动又慢又深，快感腾升的浮浮沉沉，直要人哭着求饶。

 

"受不了了，我要你操我⋯⋯"

"要坏掉了。"

"慢一点，再慢一点，不要太快。"

"求求你，快点操吧，不要磨我了。"

 

平常洁身自好，又讲究分寸的男孩被这灭顶的快感搞混的净说胡语，赖冠霖摸着小腹，有些自暴自弃，那低声哭泣中的狂言乱语把男生惹得更狂野。

 

"不要操了，肚子好涨，我不是要给你生宝宝的。"

邕圣祐被那怯弱的发言激得更浪，发了狠的撞进去，生宝宝，太可怕了，男孩子都不晓得自己说了甚么。

 

"那下一次你来插我，我也给你生宝宝好不好？"

"嗯你喜欢男孩女孩？"

"我觉得你生的是男是女都好。"

"你射这么多，我看我能怀上好几次啊。"

 

邕圣祐被他的话惹的一肚子坏水泛滥，腰下不留力，嘴里逗人的话天花乱坠。

 

赖冠霖被他顶的不住的往前爬，腿后肌肉一片慾红，他体里的淫水被邕圣祐的调戏激增更多，顺着修长线条，流了满床，他被羞耻惹得泪流满面，哭声闷在手背，他喃喃着要男生别说了，又紧紧的吸附着邕圣祐狠肏着他的柱身，加剧磨擦力，太爽了，他捏起自己的胸部，又肿又刺，却远远不够。

 

真要逼疯了人，他要邕圣祐抱他、亲他、摸他，操得更加用力。

 

他撅起后臀，把每次用力的顶撞压了回去，相冲的力度让人爽的一阵抖动，他只想在快感中解脱，便跨腿，转回了身，躺在他身上，让男生整根没进体内，他爽的要疯，通红了眼跟邕圣祐急，又哭又瞪眼，火辣又好看的很。

 

"你是不是非要我说，我要你操烂我，你才要用力点。"

他止不任的粗暴，男孩被弄的花心紧缩。

"你是不是喜欢我讲荤话。"

"你是不是爱看我被你操得这么下流。"

赖冠霖那张纯净的只剩色欲的脸，真要逼疯了他。

 

"你脑子里就是只想操我才故意拖这么久，嗯？"

"你要慢一点，还要不要宝宝了？"

 

邕圣祐堵住他的嘴，把那些俗话都吞没干净，片刻过后，男孩便被他顶插得说不上一句整话，一阵快速顶弄，他们便吸了口气，双双洩出最后的肉慾，几番激烈性爱，两个人都疲的不想说话。

 

可邕圣祐记得他被做蒙了的小情人。

 

"你可真大胆啊，冠霖。"

"不准回想，那不是我。"

邕圣祐知道他那时不清醒，又只想逗着人玩儿。

"诶，可是你怎么知道我满脑子都想上你？"

 

他抹了把汗，情欲的粉红还馀在额面之上，他吃味儿的咳嗽，不作声。

"闭嘴。"

"我想再生几个啊？"

 

男孩涨红了脸，把人踢了下床。

 

"再说，你以后别想碰我。"

"不，我错了。"

 

邕圣祐不敢，他甚么都不怕，就怕赖冠霖生气。

 

"我生，我生行了吧？"

"你给我滚。"

 

赖冠霖气愤的裹上被子，放弃的想，怕不是要被笑话一辈子了。

可那也算了。

他埋在被窝里的脸又热又湿，那也算了吧。

 

只要他们在一起，谁笑话谁，又算甚么？


End file.
